The Twin Of My Heart
by GoldGuardian2418
Summary: Sequel to "Queen Takes Knight". Madison's twin sister returns to bring money for her sister to pay for their house and plans to head out fast, but Rachel and the Grant Mansion aliens aren't so willing to let her disappear so easily. Written by guestsurprise. I only posted it for them. Sequel coming soon! :)


**A wonderful story written by guestsurprise, who owns Madison, Maxine, Shocks, and Vamps. :)**

 **Ben 10 belongs to Cartoon Network and Man of Action. I only own Rachel.**

 **A/N: This story is the sequel to "Queen Takes Knight" and is the fourth part of the story set. The first two stories are by guestsurprise and are called "The Neighbor" and "The Neighbor: A New Beginning". The story "Queen Takes Knight" takes place after "The Neighbor: A New Beginning." You can find all three stories on my page. :)**

 **Now, on with part four! :)**

* * *

 **The Twin Of My Heart**

Madison was taking a short walk outside of the mansion and trying to process all of the things that had happened to her.

"What do I do? Will I ever have parents again?" She thought.

Meanwhile, the aliens were watching her to make sure she didn't try to escape again. Especially Upgrade.

"She needs a family." He said to himself.

"We know, Upgrade, and by the looks of it you really seem to like her." Shocks grinned.

"Of course I do. There's something about that kid that's special to me." He said, now watching her closely.

Madison of course had no idea she was being watched as she walked through the brush near the mansion. While she was walking, she heard a rustle. Ready to defend herself, she got into a defensive stance.

"Who's there?!"

"Madison, you're always ready for trouble, aren't you?" Another voice asked.

"Who are you?!"

"Who do ya think?!" The voice laughed. At that moment, another girl that looked a lot like Madison came out of the bushes. She had the same dark, brown hair but she had dyed some of it black but the primary difference was that she had one blue eye and one green eye. This was different from Madison's blue eyes and the other girl wore contacts instead of glasses.

"Maxine!" Madelyn said in shock. She then ran to her twin and they hugged each other hard!

"Shhh…don't be loud, Maddy. I can't stay long. I came to deliver the money." Maxine whispered, now pulling the money out of her pocket and handing it to her sister.

"For the house taxes?"

"Yep."

"What did you do this time?" Madison asked, seeing the large amount of bills.

"I hacked into that large mainstream computer for that underworld company. They paid me thousands." Maxine laughed. But Madison looked sad. Maxine was a bit smarter than Madison and her skills were the best there were! She was known in the underworld by her code name "Wild Child." She was the best at hacking and stealing and she was never caught. She was very high in demand and she was only 10!

"Maxine…why did you hack?"

"Those are my skills, Maddy, you know that. I use my skills for whomever wants to pay. Whenever the price is right, I use my skills. I'm just glad I found you! I went to our house but it's surrounded by cops and I heard something about you being with the Knights! When I went there, I heard a guy yelling that the 'Grant Mansion aliens' had you. So I asked around and found you here."

"I'm glad I found you too, Maxine. It's been so long. But won't the police catch you?"

"Yeah, they tried to a few times. But they talked about me being adopted rather than pressing charges. I escape every time though." Maxine giggled.

"Maxine…maybe we could have another chance?"

"Another chance at what, Madison?"

"At…a family."

"Madison…,"

"I'm serious…,"

"Listen. No one will ever love or care for us like mom and dad did. Why do you think we work so hard to protect the house?! It's our home! Our real home."

"But what if someone wants to adopt us?!"

"You can let them adopt you, but not me. I never want anyone to try that!"

"Maxine, you don't mean that!"

"Yes I do, Maddy. I don't want another family. But you have a right to choose what you want. Here." Maxine smiled, now handing Madison her records.

"Maxine?! How did you get these! These were in the Head Knight's room locked away!"

"When I heard you were taken by him, I didn't know you were adopted. I thought he kidnapped you, so I broke into his security system and took your records back."

"Maxine, this is wonderful! I'm so glad you did. He didn't really even care for me! He was using me!"

"Well, I figured he was up to no good. I've heard word on the streets the Knights can't be trusted." Maxine responded.

While they talked, they didn't see Upgrade walk back to the window and stare in shock.

"Look! It's her! It has to be her!"

"Who?!" Rachel asked, now walking over to the window.

"Madison's twin! She's come back!"

"So that's her twin, huh?" Rachel smiled, now looking at the two girls. "We don't have much time. According to Madison, her twin never stays in one place for longer than one day."

"She's acting so much like an adult, but she's only 10!" Upgrade said, now prepping himself to go outside.

"I overheard them too." Vamps said, now flying in. "Maxine, or code name Wild Child, is her name and from the looks of it…she's the stronger willed twin and seems opposed to being adopted. But she is in favor of finding a good home for Madison. She also mentioned she will be leaving soon for 'business' a few states over."

Rachel shook her head.

"No, we want both girls. Both of them need a home and we better think of a plan before Maxine escapes again," Rachel replied, now looking back out the window, seeing the girls talking.

"Well, Madison. I've gotta go. I've got another job a few states over." Maxine replied.

"Maxine, don't go." Madison said sadly.

"I know you don't want me to, Maddy, but I've got to. I've gotta keep getting us money." Maxine replied. Madison noticed her sister was thin and looking like she had not been eating correctly.

"Maxine, are you sick?"

"Nope. I'm fine." Maxine replied. In reality, Maxine gave Madison every penny to pay for them to keep their house, even if it meant not eating. "Okay, now it's time to…,"

"Wait!" A voice called out. Both girls spun around in enough time to see Rachel and Rook come out. Maxine immediately turned tail and ran.

"After her!" Rook called, now chasing after her with Shocks. But Maxine was a great runner. She knew how to disappear quickly.

"You all won't find her." Madison said sadly.

"Why do you think that, honey?" Rachel asked, walking over to gently touch her shoulder. She then noticed that Madison had the paperwork they needed from the Knights!

"Because Maxine knows how to disappear. She's outsmarted every police officer and detective." Madison said sadly. "I won't see her again until I have to pay for the house again."

"Well she's never met anyone like us before. I'm confident we'll catch her. Are those the papers we need?" Rachel asked.

"Yes."

"Good! Now we need your sister's records too."

"Rachel…,"

"What?"

"I know that I can be adopted now, but Maxine is the only one who knows where her records are. And she told me she didn't want to be adopted."

"But Madison, you and your sister need someone to look after you whether you both agree or not. She's hurting and by losing your parents, she has given herself the responsibility of watching over you and taking care of you. But she is too young for that responsibility. We will find her and bring her back."

Madison nodded and looked as Rook and Shocks ran after her twin.

* * *

 _Meanwhile…_

"You! Stop kid!" Shocks said, now jumping in front of her and trying to tie her up with his dreadlocks.

"Nice try, alien!" Maxine said, now pressing a button and soon she was covered in a special suit that created a force field, keeping Shocks at bay.

"What on Earth?!" He said in shock.

"Maxine, we're not gonna hurt you!" Rook said.

"I don't know who you are, but I'm not gonna let you catch me!"

"We are looking after your sister!" Shocks said.

"You don't need to! I look after her!" Maxine replied strongly.

"Maxine, you both aren't alone! You need a family!" Rook said.

"No we don't! We've made it fine since mom and dad died and I'll keep watch over Madison until we both are old enough to move into that house again."

"But Madison said she was thinking about having a family!"

"What?"

"Yes! She seemed very interested in being adopted!" Shocks replied, now circling her. Maxine looked thoughtful, but then she looked up strongly.

"I won't hold her back. If she wants to stay with you all, then she can. But I won't be adopted by anyone! No one adopts the Wild Child!" She said strongly.

And with that, Maxine disappeared into thin air as she pressed a button on her suit, just a Shocks and Rook dove to stop her. Landing in a heap, they both stared in surprise.

"Where did she go?!" Shocks asked.

"I do not know, but she's not getting away that easily. I will call Rachel and we will have every alien on the lookout for her. She may be used to getting away, but she won't from us!" Rook said, now getting on his intercom and alerting every alien and Rachel. The hunt was on!

* * *

 **guestsurprise's words: What do you think, Goldie? I can't wait to see what your part will be to this!**

 **To guestsurprise: Excellent story! I'll start working on the next part of it soon. :)**

 **To everyone else: Please leave guestsurprise a review, but no flames!**

 **GoldGuardian2418**


End file.
